City Of Demons
by Louiseee1499
Summary: What will happen when Jocelyn and Luke are on their honeymoon and Clary has the house to herself. Will the shadow hunters be able to keep the avenging demons at bay. What will happen when Jocelyn comes home only to find out that her baby girl has a big secret...
1. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm

**City of Demons**

**I do not own anything of Cassandra Clare or any of the characters mentioned in this fan-fiction from the Mortal Instruments. The only thing I own are their actions and speech.**

**This is set after city of heavenly fire Jocelyn and Luke are on their honeymoon and Clary has the house to herself... What will happen?...**

**Chapter 1 - The Calm Before The Storm **

**Cary's Point of View**

I was laid in bed the breeze from the open window brushed against my face, twirling my fiery mass of curls around my neck tickling me. My clothes stuck to me with the sweat that drowned my body, caused by the midsummer heatwave that had so recently struck, preventing me from leaving the cool sanctuary of my home most days.

I dragged myself out of my bed letting the sheets fall to the floor and stumbled over to the window watching the trees in the park across the street, the leaves dancing in the gentle warm breeze. The heatwave had turned the emerald green leave to a pail, washed out lime, but the unique colours made my fingers itch for my paints. I just stood there in the tranquility of my empty home, watching.

It had been a month since mom and Luke's wedding and they were still on their honeymoon (who knows where they are now the last I knew they were visiting the pyramids in Egypt). I do miss my mom and her protectiveness, the last time I had been away from her for this long was when Valentine had stolen her away from me; but this time when she left she had given me strict instructions, making up for her absence.

**Flashback**

"_Clary?" I heard my moms voice call impatiently from down stairs._

_She was ready to set off on the honeymoon, her and Luke were waiting to leave downstairs but I knew that my mom wouldn't leave without saying goodbye and giving me my very specific intrusions again._

_"I'm coming mom!" I shouted for what must have been the 5th time. I should probably go down now before she really does get mad. I bounded down the stairs two at a time actually excited that I would be in the house on my own and be able to look after myself for once. Well more than usual anyway, my mom wasn't taking any chances she had called Maris and Magnus both of whom she trusted to make sure they kept a close eye on me. Luke wasn't much better in the realm of protectiveness he had the whole pack keeping an eye out for me and dropping in every now and again. I had asked my mom if it would have just been easier to let me stay at the institute but my mother had other ideas, definitely not wanting to allow me to sleep in the same building as my boyfriend, not that when she's gone we won't be sleeping in the same building, because we definitely will. I may not be sure of a lot, but I am sure that Jace Lightwood would not be allowing me to stay on my own, for my own safety. If anyone thought that my mother an Luke were overprotective then they would not be prepared to meet Jace, if anyone even looked at me funny he would be prepared to take out one of his blades and kill them on the spot if I wasn't there to stop him._

_I came to the bottom of the stairs to find my very frustrated look mother waiting, her arms folded tightly across her chest, bags littered the floor around her feet where she she stood scowling at me as she moved across the hallway._

_"Right Clary, we are going to be gone for a while and-" I cut her off before she could give me another lecture about her rules I'm not sure I could have taken another one._

_"I know mom: I'm not to stay at the institute, I need to call you every night, I need to call you if anything bad happens, I'm not allowed to be involved in any demon hunting, me and Jace are not to be alone in the house together, I still have to do my chores, and I have to look after myself properly...I know" _

_My mom looked at me slightly taken aback but impressed._

_"I was actually just going to say I love you and stay safe, but it's nice to see that after all of these years something has finally gone in to that stubborn little head of yours" she spoke with a slight giggle as I just frowned slightly._

_She came over and squeezed me tight repeatedly saying how much she was going to miss me. Then it was Luke's turn, he gracefully rounded the luggage and pulled me into a hug. I felt safe and warm in Luke's arms, he may not be my father by blood but he was the only father I have ever known. When he let go he looked down at me and said just three words._

_"Stay safe Clary"_

_Then silence as he looked hat me with all the love that every father would give his daughter. But the silence was hastily broken by my mothers voice "Luke look at the time we are meeting with the warlock we paid to open a portal for us in 5 minutes, we're going to be late" _

_And with that they both left with another quick good bye, and then they were gone out into the blazing daylight. And I was home alone. Yay..._

**End of flashback**

I was pulled out of my thoughts be the feel of strong, warm arms pulling me into an embrace. The tingles spread through my body that I would always feel at his touch, no matter how many times I experienced his touch I couldn't get used to it and I never took it for granted knowing that this that we share could be taken away from us as it has happened too many times before.

I hadn't seen him arrive, which was unusual considering that I was stood looking out of the window and I should have seen him walking to the house.

I turned to face him, still wrapped in his arms which now rested gently on the small of my back and linked my arms around his neck. He had to lift me slightly so that I could reach his lips (being small was a real pain sometimes). I pulled myself up deepening the already passionate kiss, sliding my hands from around his neck and letting them explore his chest, pushing the under the hem of his shirt, fingering the silky smooth skin hidden below. He groaned against my lips before pulling away, and sitting on the edge of my bed.

I looked at him and pouted, while he just gave me a smirk. There was no fooling me however I could see the lust in his eyes, and I knew he was just teasing.

"You know we are breaking your mother's rules by me just being here." He said as I sat down next to him.

"Well if your worried about my mom's rule your welcome to do my chores and then leave" I said playing along with what ever game he was trying to tease me with.

"Now my little redhead, your strong willed but your not quite strong enough to send me away after a make out session like that now are you?"

"Well I have to admit you have me there, but you could still do my chores you know?"

He just laughed as he rose up planting a passing kiss on my forehead and glided towards the door.

I got up as well, knowing all too well that he wasn't leaving and started to get ready, I walked over to my bathroom and stepped into the shower, letting the symphony of water droplets fall over my freckled skin. I finished up washing and drying my hair before I pulled on some jeans and a paint splattered T-shirt and headed down stairs. Sure enough when I arrived Jace was sat on the couch twilling a seraph blade in his bronzed hand. I walked over and sat down next to him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"So what are we doing today then?" I questioned him, since my mom had gone on her honeymoon me and Jace had spent nearly everyday together, going to the park, training and eating, that was one of out general days and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well we need to go to the institute, Izzy says she never gets to see anyone any more because I am always with you and Alec is always with Magnus" he explained to me. I felt sorry for Izzy as the person she loved most happened to be my best friend Simon, who had is memory taken away from him by a demon as payment for letting us leave the demonic realm. Yes it had been hard on me as well, as I have known Simon for as long I can could remember, but his memory was coming back gradually. It's just that Isabelle is very impatient, and wants him to remember everything about her. Not that I can blame her if it had happened to Jace then I would be exactly like that.

"Ok then I'll go and see Izzy then me and her can go out and get some food together while you go and hang out with the boys" I'm not sure how he would take this considering he doesn't want to let me out of his sight for even on second. He considers it for a moment before replying.

"Yeah sure but if anything happens anything at all you have to call me, okay?".

"Jace you should know by now that I can look after myself you know, and I'll be with Isabelle like she would let anything bad happen on a girly trip out" I say attempting to give him some comfort, but I know that he'll just be sat watching his phone. Until I call him anyway.

But he seems to be coming around to the idea a little more as he replies "I know I suppose you will".

And with that Jace called Alec to make arrangements while I called Isabelle who was all but screaming with excitement down the phone, I actually had to hold the phone a few centimetres away form my head to prevent my ear drums from bursting.

Jace dropped me of at the Institute on his way to Magnus' house, he leaned across to me from the driver's seat plating a kiss of my forehead and then one on my lips before I jumped from the car and making my way up to the Institute doors.

I can remember the first time I saw the Institute and the glamour had kept it from my mundane eyes, but now I was more experienced at peeling away the glamour and I barely had to try. I pushed the heavy oak doors and entered the Institute. Upon entering I came across Church the cat, I stoked him behind the ears as he purred.

"Where's Isabelle Church?" He walked toward the place where wasn't expecting her to be, the kitchen, cooking. This shocked me as the only people who knew better than me just how terrible Isabelle's cooking was were the Lightwoods. I walked in just as Isabelle turned to see me.

"Hey Clary, how are you?" She asked and no doubt she was genuinely interested.

"I'm fine, um Isabelle why are you cooking?" I asked very cautiously knowing how defensive and touchy Isabelle can actually be.

"Oh I don't really know I just got bored. It doesn't smell too good anyway, let's just go out" she said turning the stove off and walking away from it. She was right it smelled terrible.

We both left the Institute together heading towards Taki's one of the best shadow world restaurants there were, and I could already feel my mouth watering at the thought of it.

"So how are things?" I could be sure Isabelle had already asked me this question like five times already.

"Um Isabelle you keep,asking me that question, are you ok?" She just looked at me a little shocked as though she hadn't realised that she was questioning me. But then she grinned oh no, I know that look it's her: we are going to have a girly talk and your going to like it look.

"So how are things...with you and Jace?" I knew it was coming, though I'm not quite sure why she would want to know about her brothers love life in detail, not that I plan on giving her any details. To be quite honest there are not many details to tell the only time we had done it was in that cave on the demon realm when we got home my mom had done anything she could to keep us separate, but she didn't do a very good job at it, now that she was on her honeymoon I thought that me and Jace would finally do it again but I have been so far disappointed, as every time I think that one of our make out sessions are going somewhere he stops it, though I'm not sure why.

I just look at Isabelle and answer in the vaguest way possible "everything's good". I said in an attempt to get her off of my back, but so knew deep down that it would never work.

"Aw trouble in paradise?, your not getting any are you?" She asks me in a mocking tone as if reading my mind, how does she do that no matter what you tell her she always knows more than what you want her to anyway.

"Isabelle!" I say blushing more that what I have done in a while.

"It's Ok you know it's just because Jace is a gentleman and he doesn't want to disappoint your mom since she already doesn't trust him, and he doesn't want to make you do anything he thinks you might be uncomfortable with, he just loves you too much" at that last part I smiled, I already knew it was true of course it's just nice to hear it from someone other than Jace every once in a while.i felt comforted at Isabelle's words finally thinking it's not just something that I had done to make him not want me anymore, because all types of things were going trough my mind about what I could have possibly done, or if a wasn't good enough at the deed.

I decided to change the subject. "So how have you and Si been? His memory really seems to be improving." I asked her cautiously not wanting to upset her, but she seemed all too willing to answer, excited really. Wow things must really be going well with those two.

"Yeah he remembers almost everything from the shadow world now and that includes me thank the angel, but it's things from before then he seems to be struggling with".

Yeah everything before then, when me and Simon were best friends and did everything together, all of those days where we would just sit around reading and playing games, all gone. Isabelle seemed to have realised my reaction to what she had just said because she started apologising repeatedly.

"Oh Clary I'm so sorry, me and my big mouth, you know Simon will remember how close you two were, his memory is really getting better. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything".

"Isabelle it's fine, I came to terms with Simon's memory loss a while back, as long as he is safe and happy and in our lives now, I really don't care." I lied through my teeth, of course I cared about Simon's memory but there was no reason to make Isabelle feel bad about what she had said by accident.

"Are you sure?" She asked still clearly concerned about how I would react.

"I'm absolutely sure, but when I asked about you and Simon I didn't just mean his memory I meant you and Simon..." As I said that she just smirked at me, so there was definitely still something happening between the two of them, normally I would just ask Simon but since he doesn't fully have his memory back it a bit uncomfortable to talk about these things like we used to, I think he feels like he's talking to a stranger or someone he has just met. So I would have to settle receiving the information from Isabelle.

"Things are great, we started going on dates. He is just so sweet and I've never dated anyone like him before, he treats me like a princess and puts my needs before his own. I always used to go for the bad boys but taking a chance dating someone different like Simon is really paying off more than what I thought it would. I think I might be in love with him". As she said the last part she blushed and looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed that she had gotten so taken away in expressing her feelings for Simon.

"I'm really happy for you Isabelle" I said truthfully, I was really happy for her. We were all happy for once: Alec had Magnus, Isabelle had Simon and I had my perfect Jace. There were no bad guys attempting to kill us or destroy the world. There were still demons but we could deal with them easily enough. Everything was pretty much perfect.

Just then we arrived at Taki's, we walked in and sat we quickly ordered our food, we both obviously knew what we were going to order strait away. We conversed in some idle chit chat and waited for our food to arrive. The evening after that was pretty uneventful, but I had so much fun I had almost forgotten how how much fun I could have doing normal things with one of my friends, well as normal as you can get when you a shadow hunter. We both walked back to the institute Jace didn't really want me walking around on my own,at night and I didn't want to panic him or put him in a bad mood. He was planning on picking me up and then taking me home, were he would probably stay the night with me. Maris and Robert had gone to Idris for a while and this meant Jace didn't even have to sneak out he could just come over to my house without have to explain himself. I was really grateful to him for spending his nights with me because I really don't like being on my own and I love to be around my perfect angel, I love him so much, more than he could ever know. As if responding to responding to my thoughts he pulled up in his car to pick me up and take me home, I hugged Isabelle goodnight and thanked her again for a great night, and got it to the car next to Jace as he leaned over and kissed me, before taking me home.

We pulled up outside my house and he opened the door for me to get out before I had even had a chance to take my seat belt off, giving me his hand so he could help me out, he was such a gentleman. We walked, still hand in hand to the door, as I fumbled with the keys he took them from me and opened the door for me, holding it open until I had walked through and then locking it behind him.

As I herd the final click of the lock I turned to look at him and found myself swept off of my feet in a passionate embrace as his lips locked with mine. I pushed myself into him wanting our two bodies to merge into one: one mind, one body, one heart...

I felt his heart rate quicken through his shirt, and I'm sure he could feel my heart rate racing, as his smiled against my lips. His hand that was on the small of my back pulled me up closer to him, if that was possible, while his other hand caressed my fiery red hair. My hand clasped the belt loops on waistband of his jeans pulling him into me, hard. He groaned against my mouth, as I pressed my body into his. He lifted me higher and I wrapped my legs sound his waist, straddling him, our lips still locked, only sounds of pleasure escaping our mouths.

Then I was being put on my back in my bed, I couldn't even remember Jace walking up stairs, but then again I was very preoccupied, so I decided It wasn't a big deal. As we laid there still kissing I pushed Jace's shirt up and over his head, leaving his perfect chest bare and open to my touch, so I let my hands run over his boiling skin. I didn't know if all of the heat was coming from him or me, or both of us but I didn't care all I knew was that a wanted him, no I needed him...now!

I fumbled with the button on his pants, and he opened his eyes slightly shocked, he probably thought I wasn't planning on going this far. After all the only other time we had done this we both thought that we were going to die and it would be the last night we would spend together, and not many people knew about it. I just smiled at him letting our eyes meet so he would know that this is what I want, him. So he let me carry on, groaning as I pulled down the zip and started sliding his pants down. As I did this he started unbuttoning my shirt that I had worn, dam it I should have worn something that had easy access, but how was I supposed to know that this would happen. Jace was now on top of me in nothing but his boxers and I could feel his hard, growing member throbbing against me through them. He pushed my now unbuttoned shirt away from my body and onto the floor, leaving my in my red silk bra, thank that angel that I had put on some of my nice underwear today.

Jace just looked down at me mumbling "beautiful" against my lips, which made me blush, I found it weird that I'm hear topless and yet it's the fact that he said I'm beautiful that makes me blush. He slid his warm hands down my pale exposed body, and gracefully undid my jeans button, slipping my pants far enough down for me to be able to kick them onto the floor leaving us both in just our underwear. Wow we were actually going to do this, I know I'm not a Virgin anymore and that me and Jace have had sex before but I don't know this is different, before it was like we were saying goodbye, but now anything seems possible.

Jace's hand moved around to my back, and he expertly unclipped my bra, letting that also fall to the floor. His hands softly went to massage my breast but hesitating before he got close enough to do so. I, remembering what Izzy had said about not wanting to make me feel uncomfortable, grabbed his hand and placed it over my breast, and he began to massage it, a pleasured sound passed by my lips and Jace smirked.

Not wanting to be outdone I pushed down his boxers leave him completely vulnerable, and took his throbbing rock in my hand and stroked the length seductively, he sighed as he nibbled gently on my neck. Suddenly, I just needed him in me...

"Jace...please.." He obviously knew what my moan meant because he next thing I knew my red silk underwear was gone, probably on the floor with the rest of the clothing. There was now nothing to separate us there was just him and me, together fully again finally.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jace asked me.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him, "yes I'm sure, I just want you, I love you Jace" I said against his lips.

"I love you too" I whispered to me. Before he took his length in has hand and guided it towards my wet opening and pushing. I groaned loudly as he filled me up, pushing against him wanting him to go further, as far as he could go.

After a while of making love we collapsed to he bed together me on top of him, breathing in his scent of sunlight. Both of us were slightly out of breath as we laid in each other's arms his wrapped around me protectively and I drifted to sleep.

_I opened my eyes, I was stood in the empty streets of Manhattan, I had never seen Manhattan so empty even in the dead of night. A faint fog brushed along the floor swirling around my ankles, preventing me from seeing my bare feet, I knew they were bare because I could feel the cold earth biting it them. The sky was tinted a blood red and eve though there were no clouds in the sky there was no moon either. I was freezing, I was dresses in a simple white dress they barley made it to my knees, which had no sleeves, just two spaghetti thin straps holding it up. Even though the night air was icy there was no wind, not even the slightest breeze, the was just silence...until..._

_I heard it, a croaked whisper the sound of someone who had been starved of water for a long while. At first I didn't know who the whisper belonged to or what they were saying. It kept getting louder and louder and even ,clearer as if the source was getting closer to me and then I heard something that made my inhale of breathe catch._

_"Clarissa Morgenstern"_

_That's when I could smell it, the scent of a demon, and it was approaching, my hand flew to my side to retrieve my seraph blade, but all I grabbed was some of the plain white silk. I had no weapon nothing to protect myself. I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't move I was frozen to the floor. Frozen in fear. I was going to die I could feel it._

_"We will avenge our master Clarissa Morgenstern" the whisper came again, but in a more aggressive tone. That when I saw them. It wasn't just one demon like I had originally thought, there were hundreds. I didn't stand a chance of getting out of here alive. Just then the sea of demons parted, and that s when I saw him, one person I thought I would never see again... Sebastian._

_Not Jonathan who came back to us just as Sebastian was dying. The Sebastian with dark black eyes and an evil expression. He came towards me sneering as he saw me attempting to show no fear at his presence, which I was failing miserably at. He kept coming closer and closer to me until he was finally stroking my cheek, my arms were frozen at my sides I was in shock and couldn't do anything to stop him touching me. Where was Jace I needed him now more than ever, I feel so alone._

_He then started to move his hand down from my cheek, across my shoulder, before pulling out a knife and slicing a large gash for my shoulder all the way down to my arm. The blood flowed, falling fast and free, pooling no the floor. But he wasn't done yet he began slicing away at every part of my skin he could get to, as I stood the completely frozen and unable to move. _

_"I've missed you little sister, you see I would have forgiven you if you had chosen to follow me even after all of your mistakes, but you didn't and now you will pay the consequences, or your actions and so will your friends." he grabbed a hold of my hair and pulled me up hard this broke me out of my trance and I started to kick and scream in an attempt to fight my way out of his grasp. It was no use, I was on the floor now and he had me pinned down. I still kept screaming and fighting against him._

_But it was all in vain. I was going to lose. I cried thinking of Jace hoping someone would come and save me but no one did. Punches and kicks and knives rained down on me as he kept screaming profanities at me._

_"I hear you've been slutting it up with angel boy little sister, big mistake. You should have waited for me". The thought alone of him touching me that way made me want to throw up._

_"NO, GET OFF OF ME. LEAVE ME ALONE" I was screaming and crying by now, desperately trying to get away but with no luck. Then he did it pushed the knife into my stomach and twisted._

"CLARY, CLARY WAKE UP" it was Jace' s voice. Is shot up screaming and trashing around, tears streaming down my face. Jace held on to me trying to stop me trashing around to stop me from hurting myself. I finally realised where I was. I was at home in my bed safe with Jace's arms wrapped around me, but I didn't feel safe. I put, my head in Jace's shoulder and began to hysterically cry, more than I would usually allow myself to cry. I front of someone nut this was Jace, and all he wanted to do was protect me. He was whispering comforting words into my ear but I couldn't hear any of them, all I could think about was the dream.

After about an hour I started to calm down though I was still crying, just not as much. When I had calmed down Jace decided to ask me a question I was dreading, but I don't know why because I also kinda wanted him to ask it.

"What did you dream?, we can talk about it if you want and if you don't it doesn't matter, it's up to you" he asked me softly careful not to pressure me into sharing if I didn't want to, but I did because if was Jace if it was anyone else I would have said that I didn't want to talk about it and I would have tried to forget. But I turned to him and spoke.

"I was on my own I was in Manhattan but it was different, I don't know how but it was, and there was something whispering my name but not just Clary Fray, they were saying Clarissa Morgenstern. That's when I knew something was going bad because not a lot of people use that name anymore. Not anyone I would like to be alone with at night in the middle of the city anyway." I wasn't sure about how to tell him the next but so I rushed telling him what the demon had said and how Sebastian said we would all pay, and then it came to the worst part.

"And then he- he" I was crying again and I could hardly breath but I needed to get this out and in the open "and then he tried to kill me" Jace tensed as I put my head in his chest and went back to crying again. He smoothed my hair and stroked my back, trying to get me to calm down but it took a lot longer than an hour this time for me to stop crying and even then I just sat in his arms, letting him protect me because I didn't feel safe any other way. It was a while before either of us spoke again but when one of us did it was Jace to speak first.

"I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you, you know that right?" Jace whispered into my ear. I still didn't trust myself to speak without breaking down so I just nodded against his warm chest.

"I love you so much Clary" he said to me, kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you too Jace" and that was all that was said for a long time as I just laid there in his arms.


	2. Home Alone

**City of Demons**

**I do not own anything of Cassandra Clare or any of the characters mentioned in this fan-fiction from the Mortal Instruments. The only thing I own are their actions and speech.**

**Chapter 2 - Home Alone**

**Cary's Point of View**

Very little had happened over the last few days since my nightmare, but I could still feel that something bad was going to happen. Jace knew I was still scared and he hadn't left my side once, we spent a lot of time at the institute because that is were I felt safest, and I hadn't slept trough the night once. I was exhausted and Jace was starting to get worried about the emotional state I was in, I had become very paranoid, even though there had been very little demonic activity since Sebastian had been defeated something Jace felt the need to keep reminding me, and I had lost a lot of weight which Jace found unsettling considering I was skinny to start with.

It wasn't just Jace who was worried about me though I could feel everyone watching me whatever I did, but I didn't mind, I'd rather that than be alone and being attacked. Maybe I was getting a little paranoid, but can anyone blame me after the things I've been through, and the thought that any of that could be coming back to haunt me, scares me half to death.

I was sat on the couch talking to Jace when the phone rang, I got up to answer it, I wouldn't let Jace answer the phone in the house just in case it was mom or Luke, because then they would know that Jace is at the house and that I'm breaking the rules. It's a good job I did answer the phone because it was in fact my mom. Her rule about calling everyday went out of the window pretty quickly, but I think it was her who broke that one and who could blame her she wanted to spend her honeymoon with her new husband. I wasn't complaining it just meant I had a little more freedom than I had expected. I could tell from my calls that my mother could tell that something was wrong, she could probably tell by the lack of expression in my voice, but I always brushed her off saying that I was fine hoping that she would and forget about being worried about me for a while and enjoy herself with Luke.

After I had finished talking on the phone me and Jace decided to watch TV for a while and just relax. Jace spent most of the thine casting worried glance in my direction. I zoned out and eventually became very unaware what we were even watching on the screen as I lat my mind dangerously wander. Every time I allowed this to happen, I began to recall things from my past that I never wanted to think about again: greater demons, Jace dying, Valentine and Sebastian... But I could keep these things out of my head forever, even If I successfully managed to keep then from my mind in my waking moments they would haunt my sleeping ones.

I was broken away from my thoughts by yet another phone ringing this time it was a cell phone; Jace's cell phone. He untangled his limbs from mine so that he could go into the hall to retrieve his cell from his jacket. He was we're it, still out in the hall and I could hear his muffled voice through the wall, and he didn't sound pleased with what he was hearing. He came back in looking pretty pissed, and told me that there was reported demon activity and Isabelle and Alec needed his help to take care of it.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright on you're own?" Jace asked as I drove him to the institute so that he could get there as quickly as possible.

"Yeah Jace I'll be absolutely fine and if I'm not them I'll call you strait away, it's not like your going very far you'll only be thirty minutes away" Jace sighed seeming to realise that he was maybe overreacting to the situation, but he still looked worried about me but then again he always did at first it was annoying but now Even I am forced to admit that I had gotten used to it and decided not to dwell on this fact. Just then we pulled up to the institute.

"Besides I can take care of myself, you know?" I said copying his signature smirk as I did though it probably didn't have the same effect than when he did it.

"I know, that you can take care of you're self, but I also know that that you have a knack for finding yourself in trouble and that often ends in me having to come and save you and I can't do that if I'm thirty minutes away can I?" I guess he has a point. I just pouted deciding I had no argument against that, and he leaned over and kissed me gently on the forehead then on both cheeks then on the lips. Then interrupting us came two shouting voices no doubt belonging to non other than Isabelle and Alec, heeling at Jace to stop making out and get his ass outside so that the can leave. Jace reluctantly pulled away and opened the door.

"I love you and be safe" he said to me and he jumped out of the car and headed towards his adoptive bother and sister. "I love you too" I mumbled before taking one last look at the, and pulling away down the street and back home. I hadn't realised how lonely I'd feel I had just realised that I'd not really been on my own for a really long time, down to Jace, and I hadn't noticed how much I had started to depend on others company to keep me going.

I pulled around a corner and I could feel a pressure forming in my chest, as I realised how vulnerable I had become, how if someone or something wanted to attack me right now I wouldn't be able to defend myself and I would probably die. At the thought I started breathing heavily and input my foot down wanting to get home as soon as possible. I wanted to feel safe but I knew I wouldn't until Jace's arms were tightly around me once more.

Just then I pulled up outside of he house, turned of the gas, and ran inside locking the door behind me, just to make sure that I was safe. Then I turned around and screamed...

Looking back at me was and endless mass of demons all awaiting my arrival, I tried unlocking the door to make my escape, but my hands were shaking too much for me to succeed. So I grabbed two daggers that I kept in the waist band of my jeans at all times (well I did say that I was paranoid) but even then I knew that they wouldn't be enough. I threw the first one striking a demon at the heart, with perfect precision and it died, fading back to its realm, I threw the second one but my shaking hands got the better of me and it only left a deep gash in the demons leg and it let out a screech, falling to the side. But that was enough because the stairway was now clear and I could run toward the newly installed weapons room on the second floor. However I didn't get there in time, there were already two scaly demons, a slimy black with claws that could slice through me like a knife through butter. I didn't have time to think about my next move I just sprinted to my room which was the closest room to me at the time before the two new demons spotted me. But it wouldn't be before long that the demons from downstairs would be on my tail. What would I do then?

As a rushed into my room a slammed the door behind me using a very powerful locking and protection rune to keep the demons out for a while, but it wouldn't be forever. I may just have enough time to call Jace before they get in so I need a plan of action.

When I had finished marking he walls and doors to keep me safe I picked up my cellphone of the dresser besides my bed and called Jace (he was on speed file 1). It rang a few time before he finally answered.

"Clary, right nows really not a good time, you ok?" He said panting, well he has been fighting demons. Before I even got to answer my door started to give way, and I let out a scream as claw tried to make their way through.

"Clary... Clary answer me, are you ok" Jace said in a panicked voice as he heard me scream. Then I let the phone fall to the floor, and grabbed a dagger from my bedside table just as the door gave way and the demons poured in. How was I going to survive this? There were so many of them and only one of me armed with one dagger, but I still fought with all I had I couldn't just give up...

**Jace's Point of View**

We were almost finished me, Izzy and Alec were each on our last demon when I got a call, who could it be doesn't everybody know that I'm busy at the moment. I quickly finished off my demon and grasped my phone, the caller ID flashed up with a picture of Clary. Why would she be calling me, she should be safe were she is. I answered and just then more demons came around the corner and we dove back into battle.

"Clary, right nows really not a good time, you ok?" I said to her as I killed two of the demons closest to me and growing a dagger at one creating up behind Alec. That's when I heard and glass shattering scream from the phone. Clary...

"Clary... Clary answer me, are you ok" I was panicking now, I left her and she needs me, I knew I was only thirty minutes away but she doesn't need my in thirty minutes, she needs me now.

"Clary! Where are you? Are you ok? CLARY?! I screamed down the phone, Alec and Izzy were now giving me concerned looks, but I didn't care, Clary needed me.i could now hear the grunting and hissing noises of demons coming from the cell phone.

I turned to Alec and Izzy "we need to go... Now" I shouted to them we were pretty much done with the demons so when some of smaller, weaker ones ran away we didn't chase them. I got Alec to call Magnus to make a portal for us, so that we could get to Clary quicker, and while he was doing that I explained everything to Izzy, who looked almost as concerned as I was feeling. Almost.

Just then a portal appeared and I ran through it thinking of Luke's house which was the only place I could think Clary could be. I arrived standing on the lawn and it looked peaceful, nothing was out of place except the fact that the door was open, Clary never left the door open.

Without hesitation and without waiting for Alec or Izzy I walked in, maybe that wasn't my best idea because I may need back up but I didn't care the only thing I cared about at this point was Clays safety. However when I wandered in there was nothing there, no demons... Nothing.

"Clary, are you hear?" I called trough the house, but there was no reply to be heard, where was clary was she kidnapped, hurt she could be... No I can't think like that. She has to be ok, she just has to.

I could hear rustling upstairs as Izzy and Alec walked in behind me and I immediately ran up them two at a time my siblings close in my heals. I bust into Clary's bedroom, my knees weakening as I saw the floor drenched in shadow hunter blood...

I snuck over to Clary's en suite bathroom and pushed open the door appalled by what I saw. It shattered my heart into a million pieces.

Clary was scrunched into the far corner of the bathroom a deep gash running across her shoulder and down her back, she was shivering and her breathing was short and sharp.

"Isabelle, help get your steal, quick" I watch as Isabelle took her steal and with a steady hand traced iratze on Clary where she was injured. I would do it myself but my hands were shaking so badly I didn't want to make Clary hurt anymore than what she already was. Slowly the deal wound began to knit and Clary's eyes began to flutter open and she groaned I moved her downstairs onto the couch so that she could rest and be more comfortable.

When she finally woke up fully, around three hours later, everyone was curious as to what had happened here and wanted to ask her, but when she woke up the first thing she did was let out an earsplitting scream...

It took me a long time to calm Clary down she had clearly been through something traumatic, and I swear I would kill whoever or whatever it was who put her through this. I felt so guilty, I just kept thinking how if I had never gone with Isabelle and Alec then maybe Clary would never have been hurt. When Clary had stopped screaming she begun to cry hysterically but then she came around and she was able to tell us what had happened.

It took her a long time to tell us what had happened, as she kept starting to cry again, but what she was saying sounded like demons, but Clary had never had this response to demons before there was something else to this. Then she had finally finished telling us what had happened.

"It was just like..." Clary told us trailing off. Thats when it hit me the thing that had stirred clary up so badly, it was almost exactly what she had to described to me after her dream, that Sebastian had sent the demons after her.

"The dreams" I finished off her sentence for her as she was clearly not able to speak. I pulled her close to me and rocked her as she wept into my shoulder , Alec and Isabelle looked at me with curious looks on their faces, of course they didn't know about the dreams that Clary had been having.

"Izzy could you go upstairs and get a bag ready for Clary for her to bring to the Institute" I asked her, Clary looked up at me curiously this time, I didn't say anything I just brushed the hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

"Yes of course" Izzy replied turning to walk out of the room and up stairs to get Clary's bag.

"Why am I going to stay at the institute again?" Clary questioned me. She obviously knew the answer to this she was just filling the quiet, and trying to avoid any questions.

"I'm not leaving you here alone Clary, they might come back your not safe here anymore. Not until we figure out what this is all about". She just nodded, she was dead in thought. This was the first time in a while that I actually took in her appearance... Her eyes were rimmed with dark circles, her skin pale and tight, and her clothes hung a little more loosely than before how could I be so blind I new she wasn't the same as when I met her she didn't have as much fire left in her, but I didn't see how much she was actually suffering.

"Even when it's over, we can't escape can we?" Clary said and the sadness in her voice broke my heart, as a lone tear slipped down her face.

**Sorry my update took so long I've had examinations and coursework to do in the last few weeks thank you for reading my first chapter and being patient readers you guys are great please review thanks xxxxxxx **


	3. Bitersweet Memories

**City Of Demons **

**I do not own anything of Cassandra Clare or any of the characters mentioned in this fan-fiction from the Mortal Instruments. The only things I own are the plot, actions and speech.**

**Chapter 3 - Bittersweet Memories **

**Clary's Point of View**

The journey to the institute seemed to take longer than usual as I trembled in Jace's arms, tucking my neck into his shoulder, feeling safer than ever now that I was finally back in his arms. I didn't realise that we were pulled up outside the majestic building until the tremor of the rumbling vehicle stopped. Jace bundled me up and walked straight towards the grand double doors towering over us, pushing them open as they groaned in protest of age. Without waiting for Alec or Isabelle to catch up, Jace made his way up towards his bedroom, placing me gently onto the crisp, white sheets. As soon as I hit the bed I curled into a ball, in an attempt to block out all of the cruel injustices of the outside world. I could feel my eyes grow heavy as the exhaustion of the day's ordeals began to overtake me, and I willed myself to protect against the penetrating force trying to lull me into my nightmare filled dreams. Alas the weariness was all too powerful as I was dragged under by sleep.

I awoke, hyperventilating calling out for Jace, sweat dripping down from my temple, to find that Jace was no longer there and in his place... none other than my best friend Simon. He reached out to me and I immediately fell sobbing into his arms. The only thoughts I could think were: _can he remember me yet? Can he remember how close we used to be? Does he still think of me as his sister? _I know I shouldn't get my hopes up thinking that there was a possibility he was back to normal, but I couldn't help it and it gave me a distraction from my current situation to think about Simon rather than me. Ever since Simon had his memories taken he had distanced himself from me feeling awkward around the girl who cared so much about him the person who knew him best in the world, had known him the longest, but he just couldn't feel comfortable around me knowing that I had so much knowledge of the life he didn't remember. Could this finally be it he was holding me, comforting me, did he remember?

"Simon?" I whispered as he rocked me back and forth.

"Yeah" he replied still not letting me go.

And just as I was about to ask the all mighty question of if he remembered me I chickened out and lamely said "where's Jace?"

Simon replied telling me that Jace had to go and talk to Isabelle and Alec to find out why the demons that had attacked me weren't reported and how they managed to go undetected to the centre of New York City and attack a shadow hunter. I just nodded trying to find the courage somewhere within me to find out why Simon was here with me when he normally won't even stay in a room on his own with me.

I took a deep breath and just finally blurted out "Simonwhatareyoudoinghere?" Simon just looked at me with a blank confused face, and I pulled away from him slightly and calmly asked him again. At first he didn't answer and I felt the need to explain my rather random question.

"It's just that we don't really spend time together anymore and here you are holding me while I sobbed, I just wasn't expecting it". I looked down as I finished and Simon sighed.

"I'm so, so sorry Clary I really don't want to hurt you, you are an amazing girl, I am trying so hard to remember my old life but it's like everything before the shadow world was a blank slate, a made up story. I wish there was something I could do to get all of those memories back but it seems impossible now, it hurts me too Clary not only have I lost someone special that didn't even have the chance to know, but you can't understand what it's like to have someone else know more about you and your life than you yourself do? It's infuriating."

I just looked into his eyes everything he said was sincere all this time I've avoided him thinking I was the only one hurting and that he couldn't be because he couldn't remember I was wrong. "Yes I do know what that's like" Simon glanced up at me curiously but I just carried on talking "when my Mom took me to Magnus my entire life to get my memories taken away, to stop me from knowing who and what I truly am; the only differences between the two situations at least you know you made the sacrifice for good and noble reasons to save all of our lives, whereas I have to live everyday knowing that my own mother took away who I was because she was scared. I know I should forgive her, and I understand why she did it but something inside me will never forgive her and I could never forget, because I have spent most of my life living a lie. At least the life you have lived has been true and you, even if you can't remember it at all." Simon look taken aback by my speech he clearly hadn't thought that maybe I understood what he had been through more than he had originally thought.

His only reply was "I do remember something from before… just not everything" well it was a start but every time we had spoken about the memories they hardly ever included me, just small details such as the flavour of frosting on his eight birthday cake, or one of the many names of his band. For these reasons I couldn't help feeling that every time I looked into Simon's eyes and saw the lack of recognition that I was losing him all over again and it killed me inside.

Before we had to sit there in an awkward silence Jace returned and relieved Simon from his post, and he gladly left me without so much as a goodbye. I don't understand how but after all the time that his memories were gone it wasn't until this moment that I realised that I had actually lost my best friend. I broke down into sobs in Jace's arms he didn't push me to talk, he laid me down onto the bed tracing patterns on my bear arms until my eyes drooped and I fell asleep again…

**Really short chapter I know I'm sorry i's really just a filler until the plot kicked in but I wanted to show a bit of Simon in here as well I think he get left out sometimes but he really is an amazingcharacter. I'm also sorry I haven't posted in nearly a year I do plan to continue this story until the end I just haven't had the time or motivation until now. I also had bad writers block and still have if anyone one has and suggestions about what they would like to happen in this story I would be happy the consider them, after all I am writing for all of you amazing people out there willing to read. Please review to keep me motivated to post. thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed already you guy are amazing. Love you. I am sorry again see you soon xxx**


	4. Ghosts From The Past

**Chapter 4: Ghosts of the Past. **

**City Of Demons **

**I do not own anything of Cassandra Clare or any of the characters mentioned in this fan-fiction from the Mortal Instruments. The only things I own are the plot, actions and speech.**

**Clary's Point of View.**

I awoke in Jace's arms for the first night in a while without having a nightmare, I haven't seen Simon in a couple of weeks I know that everyone one is worried about how I'm dealing with everything. I had felt guilty knowing that Jace has been out of his mind with worry for me but I just can't bring myself to move past this. Everyone must think I'm going insane but I just know this has something to do with Sebastian. Yes I know that he is dead and that sounds completely unbelievable but I just knew it is him. Jace says he believes me and I think that he wants to but he can't bring himself to he just doesn't want that to be true he know what it would mean. We all do.

Just as I thought this Jace began to stir next to me, groaning slightly as he pulls himself out of sleep, flexing his sculpted muscles, making them roll underneath his golden skin. It makes me want him to hold and touch me as he has done before. However he has barley touched me since the attack as he thinks that I am too mentally unstable to cope with such an activity and part of me has to agree with him. After my reoccurring Sebaceous astian dreams I'm not sure I could have had him so close to me in that way. But the way he looks right now isn't this moment so peaceful makes me want him more, that and the lack of nightmares have made me wake in a good mood today. I lean over and gently kiss him in the lips, it's only a chaste kiss but it gets his attention and he comes out of sleep quicker responding to me. Sliding his tong across my lips asking for entrance, I gladly grant him access and move my arms up around his neck. He pulls me closer to his boy wrapping is strong arms around me holding me tight making me feel safe.

Thats when I feel it a twisting in my stomach, knots forming and I leap from the bed and run into the adjoined bathroom, falling to my knees at the toilet and emptying the contents of my stonmach. Jace seems a little shocked at first not responding quickly to my running away. Then before I know it he is beside me think circles on my back holding my hair back out of the way. When I am finished he raises and grabs a glass from the side of the sink and fills it with water and gently places it in my hands. I sit shaking slightly on the bathroom floor as I sip the water. Only when the glass is completely empty does Jace say anything. "Clary are you alright? Are you sick?" I think about it for a moment I don't really feel sick apart from when I was throwing up only a moment ago. The stress is really starting to get to me I knew I felt nauseous after every nightmare but I have never been made physically sick because of them.

"No I feel fine now, it's probably just something I are" tell him because it is probably the truth, he looks at me sceptically before deciding that I am telling the truth. He catches my hands in his and pulls me to my feet, at first I still feel kind of Ricky but it soon passes. Jace seems to realise this and he places a hand in the small of my back still holing my other in his and guides me out of the bathroom and back onto the bed. I sit down and he sits beside me and I rest my head in his. He cradles my body until I relax and stop shaking. Rubbing his hand up and down my back in a soothing motion.

Afters a while we have both settled down and out breathing has become more relaxed. I let my mind wander a bit but not about all of the horrible things in the world but about the people I care about. Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Simon and Jace, all the people who have been with me through everything. That's when I realise since everything has been happening I have cast them aside, being caught up in my own world I have barely even left Jace's room for the past couple of weeks. Even then it's usually just to go and find Jace and return to my room.

That's when I decide I want to get out of my own little world and rejoin everybody else because even if something is going to happen I have to be ready for it not like the last time I was attacked. Laying in bed all day is not going to keep me prepared.

"Jace, where are the others?" Jace seemed a little surprised I d spoken at all, and took a few seconds to answer. "I'm not sure but if probably say in the library at this time of day" he eventually says with a look over at the clock. After he replies I walk over to the wardrobe and pick out some clothes and move to the bathroom to put them on. When I take off my old clothes I look at my body and see just how much it has been affected by my depression like period. My face is sunken and my eyes are rimmed with dark unforgiving circles. My body looks even smaller and more child like than ever before any curves I had gained since training with the others has since been lost though my lack of eating. Deciding I didn't want to look at myself any longer I pulled in one of Jace's shirts and a pair of jeans and some converse. Not an outfit Izzy would be impressed with but the relaxed nature of it hides my unhealthy body somewhat and I don't want to worry everybody anymore than I already have.

When I walk back into the bedroom Jace is already dressed and sat on the bed when I walk in he looks up at me with worry and pain in his eyes. I walk over to him and take his hand pulling him over to the door after me. Then we both walk hand in hand over to the library. When we arrive no one is there yet but we know that they will be coming by soon so we decide to wait.

"So" Jace says as I looks over some of the books on the selves making me jump a little from the change in silence. " What's with the change of heart today?", in all honesty I'm not really sure I just woke up today and felt that is was going to be a good day maybe even a day of answers and that I needed to be here for that and when I tell him this he just nods and smiles at me obviously glad that I'm doing something other than just sleeping.

At that moment all of the others walked in they must have had a late breakfast together they all stop dead in their tracks when they see me and they conversations become silent. I decided to break the silence but didn't know how so I just said "umm... Hi guys" at first nobody moved and I thought that they might be angry with me because I just disappeared from them, I look down at my feet ashamed.

Until, suddenly I am almost knocked to the floor by a blur of long black hair. Izzy. I hadn't even heard her moving towards me but a quickly react and move my arms around her hugging her back. "Oh thank the Angel" muttered "Clary I thought we lost you" I feel even more ashamed when she says this and have nothing else to say apart from "I'm sorry". That's when she pulls back holing me by the shoulders and looking me dead in the eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for Clary, don't ever say your sorry, not for this. But you can start by apologising for that outfit. It's a sad day when you resort to wearing Jace's clothes". At that I laugh and here Jace laugh to, that beautiful sound of his laugh that I haven't heard in so long, all because of me.

"Hey I happen to like the way I dress thank you very much" Jace quips back in his sarcastic voice. "Yes but Jace my modest shadow hunter nobody else really cares how you dress how could they notice you next to my magnificence" retorts none other than Magnus, as he holds his arm around Alec's waist.

Jace just pouts at how he was quickly diminished and I smile looking over the scene. I've missed this so much how could I have ever left these people behind my friends, my family.

It's gone silent again until I realise everyone is looking between me and Jace wandering what they should say. Then I realise the other reason I wanted to specifically come to the library other than to see everyone. And that's when I start to search for the book.

Even though I hadn't had a nightmare last night that didn't mean I hadn't had a dream I almost always dream and last night was no exception. But it was an unusual dream there was no sound or people in my dream, just a symbol, black against a shimmering gold background. A rune. Normally when I see a new rune or create one I can see what it means but with this one I had no idea. So I thought before I tried it out I needed to check in the grey book if it was a rune already known to shadow hunters. When I found what I was looking for I grabbed a hold of it and rushed over to the closest table and started to check through the book thoroughly. Until I reached the end and still hadn't found it at which point I checked again. Now certain that the new rune wasn't in the grey book I looked around for some paper and a pencil and started to draw. By This point I had noticed that the others had gathered around the table I was currently working at and watched me draw. When I had done I held up what I had drawn for them all to see. "Do any of you know what this means" I asked wanting to know if anyone could read the rune but they all just stared blankly at it my understanding what it could mean. I felt I little crestfallen usually between all of us we would be able to figure out what a rune meant.

Just then Jace pulled out his stele and started to draw on his forearm and before anyone could stop him and just as I had hit the stele out of his hand he was done. Then there was silence other than the sound of the stele clattering to the floor a sound that echoed and bounced of the library walls. We all just stared at Jace. "I don't really feel any different" is all he said. We all let out a sigh of relief. "Don't ever do that again" I said as I rushed into his arms "that could've killed you".

It's quiet for a moment as everyone watches us then Alec speaks up for the first time since they arrived "she's right you know Jace you can't just rush into these things without thinking, you have people who need you people who live you, you need to start thinking about what it would do to them if you were killed". Giving a specific wave of his hand to me as a means to make his point.

Jace responds by saying "well we know that the rune doesn't work on people now any way, any I it had killed me then you would have still known what the rune had did and not tried it on any of yourselves out of curiosity".

Alec looks a little angry now "yeah and what do you think that would have done to Clary that she made and showed you a rune that killed you, it's not just you against the world anymore Jace we are a family and we have to start acting like one". Jace just looks at me and runs his fingers through my hair as my head still lays on his chest. "I know your right I'm sorry" all the while still looking at me.

That's when Simon starts to speak "wow did Jace actually just apologise, I think we need a moment to thank the Angel right now and remember this moment" he says a little too dramatically to try and lighten the mood. It works everyone seems a little more relaxed.

That's when the questions start. "Where did you see the rune Clary?" it was Magnus who asked he seemed genuinely curious and a little concerned when he looked at me. "In a dream, it's strange usually I only see them when I'm desperate or in times of need or I can at least tell what they are meant for. But with this nothing, I just know that it's important". I'm starting to get a little frustrated with my oh so reliable gift (sarcasm overload). And I sit at the table holding the paper in my hands looking at it with so much concentration my eyes begin to hurt and still... Nothing.

It's Jace who finally take the paper out of my hands sensing that if someone doesn't then I will just sit here for hours or even days until I can figure it out and that would be no help to us at all.

"I just can't help but think it has something to do with finding out why those demons were sent to attack me" I said quietly. No one seems to know what to say to that since I haven't really talked about the attack since it happened and no one has really asked much.

It was Izzy who spoke "what do you mean sent to attack, we just assumed they smelled your shadow hunter blood and gathered together to hunt you down".

I had just assumed they knew as much as I did I know this was stupid considering they really had no other way of knowing this unless I had told them but my mind was a little preoccupied for a while. "They didn't come to the house to attack me they were already waiting for me there, they kept saying my name-" Jace interrupted "-which name?" I knew exactly what he meant but Simon bet me to it "what do mean which name you moron her name she just said that" before Simon could carry on his rant I replied to Jace "Morgenstern they used Morgenstern". Jace looked at me with a sad face only he could keno that this truly meant something bad. "Carry on Clare" he said. I continued "they said it's coming, that I was the reason their master had fallen to begin with and now that he has returned to them I must pay for what I had done".

I hadn't yet voiced this what had happened after I had screamed spent the phone to Jace before he had come to save me. I didn't want to actually believe it happened, but I have seen the attacks often enough in my nightmares to know exactly what had happened like it had only happened yesterday.

"That could only be..." Alec trailed of, probably not wanting to finish his sentence because that makes it all too real if he does. But I do it for him. "Sebastian".

**Thanks for reading. Your all amazing just recently decided to pick this story back up as I found a new appreciation for it. I love all of you guys and am so sorry for leaving you. But I'm back now bitches :) anyways if you have any ideas I would love to hear them I always want to know where you would like this story to go. Thank you to turtles rule who wanted me to keep writing so I couldn't let her down. Please review guys I always want to keno what you think sorry for any mistake had to write this chapter on my phone which I hate doing but my laptop completely died and j haven't had time to get a new one love you all. Kisses xxxxxxxx**


	5. Answers To Questions

**Chapter 5: Answers To Questions **

**City Of Demons **

**I do not own anything of Cassandra Clare or any of the characters mentioned in this fan-fiction from the Mortal Instruments. The only things I own are the plot, actions and speech.**

**Clary's Point of View.**

What happened next was that there was a whirlwind of activity as everyone tried to get their head around what had happened. Could this actually mean that Sebastian is back? What is he going to do? What does he want? How did he return? All these questions and more were now running through my head as I tried to make sense of everything. So my suspicions had been confirmed it wasn't only me being paranoid. Sebastian had returned and he was going to come after me.

Jace seemed to sense my fears as he held my hand tightly and I squeezed it hard, trying to let all of my fear out trying to allow Jace to remove it. However I still could feel my entire body shaking as I sat on the hard wooden chair.

"What do we do now?" I muttered to Jace though I know the others heard me too as their activity seemed to halt and slow as they waited for his response. When it came to these things Jace was a man of action and usually knew what would need to be done. But he stroked my hair and replied "I don't know Clary, I really don't know".

Everyone including myself seemed crestfallen by his response and all activity ceased to occur as they all joined me sat around the table with Jace still standing stroking my hair.

"Well I think we should start by trying to figure out what he wants and maybe who is helping him, because it's obvious that he hasn't managed to come back from the dead on his own". I look down as he says this j have no idea who is helping him that could be anyone who doesn't like shadow hunters or maybe just someone who hates us specifically, we have made quite a few enemies through our adventures. As for what he wants I think that could be several things, but I know one of his main objectives...

"Isn't it obvious?" I ask and Jace tenses as he realises what I'm insinuating. Everyone else still looks oblivious not understanding how my brother works. "He wants me" I breathe out. I knew that once I have said it it would become true, and it is true I am the one constant, Sebastn has had many plans and objectives on his rise for domination. The one thing that has trained constant is in unhealthy infatuation with me. He would do absolutely anything to have my there under his power using me and my powers for his own. Just the thought of what he would do the me sends shivers down my spine.

At first everyone looks at me slightly shocked that I would say such a thing then they start to think back over the way Sebastian has worked in the past and I can see the recognition in their eyes as they realise that I am right.

"So other than that what else do we know?" surprisingly it was Simon who broke the silence. It was a good question to be asking, but in all honesty we don't know much more than what has already been said. We know that Sebastian want me as the demons where specifically sent for me. We know there is a good chance that he has returned from the dead as we have seen such a thing happen before. Other than that we have nothing.

We sat and talked over the many possibilities for a couple of hours each seeming as unlikely as the next until we decided if was time for lunch. Though I wasn't very hungry, but I agreed anyway know that I needed to eat at some time and even if we continued to talk this way we were not likely to make any progress anyway. We all walked slowly up to the kitchen, basic conversations had started back up but nothing of importance was being discussed, so I began to zone out into my own thoughts.

I must have been like this for a while because when I became aware of everything around me again Magnus had conjured up a meal of Chinese take out and everyone including myself was sitting around the table. I hadn't realised straight away but everyone was staring at me like they were expecting me to say something. It took me a moment to realise that someone had asked me a question.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked looking around as a means of finding out who had spoken to me. It was Magnus who spoke up he had asked me where my mother and Luke were in their honeymoon as they had been traveling all over the world with the aid of warlocks making portals for them.

"I'm not too sure really I haven't spoken to my mother in about a week, last time I called her she was in Australia but I suppose they will have moved on by now" I answered there wasn't really any emotion in my voice, my head was spinning with thoughts and I couldn't focus on anything. The truth was I didn't want to speak to my mother as much she could hear the fear in my voice and know that I wasn't ok.

The difference was now I had a whole new motive for keeping her away, other than the independent time away from my mother. Keeping her away also kept her safe, as I knew Sebastian could also go after her as a means to get to me. The thought in its self was too painful to even consider. Right now I wanted nothing but for my mother to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright; but I would rather her be safe than to be with me.

"Maybe you should call her and tell her what's happening, Clare" I know what he's thinking that if we call her then more people will be here to protect me. That I'll be safer, I just don't think that's the case.

"No, we can't" this just makes everyone give me a curious stare which makes me feel the need to explain myself. "If I call her and tell her what's happening she will want to come home. For starters I don't want to ruin her honeymoon this is the first time she's allowed herself to be happy since she had to run from the shadow world. And I know if she does come back she'll be a target, she'll blame herself. We already know she thinks this is her fault, I can't put her through that again". It's quiet for a moment, they all know exactly what I mean, my mothers return wouldn't make us safer it would only give us another person to protect.

I need some time alone to think, so I push my chair back making a screeching sound across the floor and walk briskly out of the kitchen. I'm vaguely aware of the sound of Jace starting to follow me and Isabelle's voice telling him to stop. I walk faster in case someone comes after me and before I know it I'm running. I'm not sure where I'm running to until I reach an abandoned area in the institute, somewhere I've never been before. I sit on the dust layered floor, pushed as far into the corner of the corridor as possible. My knees where pulled up tightly to my chests, my head and neck curled downwards into my body, both arms were locked around my neck. My entire body folded inwards into a ball into my thoughts. I was vaguely aware of the stinging tears running down my face, I wanted to be stronger than this, I wanted to be able to get through this. But maybe I wasn't strong enough. Know one believes I can protect myself, why should they? All they've ever had to do is save and look after me. I start rocking wanting to distract myself, to give myself anything to do other than think.

I can hear sobbing from a distance, and then the echoes of footsteps, coming closer. I start to panic. He's found me. I was frozen in fear m, unable to move even an inch from my current place. This is it. Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe no one else will be hurt this way. That's when I feel strong arms wrap around me holding me, safe arms. At first I think that maybe Jace has found me but even though the person is familiar I soon realise it's not Jace. And soon enough I look up to see a very glittery Warlock holding me rubbing my back confortingly.

Eventually I calm down enough to ask Magnus why he came looking for me. "You were gone for a few hours, we all assumed you had gone back to Jace's room and fell asleep it has been a long day. Then Jace went to go and check on you and you weren't there he started to panic we check all the usual places and still couldn't find you. The others are probably still looking, we should go back". He right we should go back, I'm such a mess I ask if we can just sit for a couple more minutes just so I can calm down. He nods and sits back against the wall next to me with his knees pulled up his arms resting lazily over them.

"Magnus?" I said.

"Yes Darling?" He replied in his usual confidant manner.

"How long has it been since I was attacked, I haven't really been keeping track of the dates and I don't think Sebastian is going to be very patient.

"It's been almost a month", a month I'm surprised he hasn't already tried to attack again, he was almost successful the last time; but the demons weren't prepared for a fight with the shadow hunters so when Jace, Alec and Izzy showed up they scattered. A second later and I would have been gone. I might not be so lucky next time.

"Do you think your okay to go back now darling?" I think about it for a moment and say that I feel fine, I'm not sure if it's exactly true, but I feel well enough to go back so I agree anyway. Magnus sensed my reserved answer and takes my hand in his and leads me back through the corridors. It's like a maze I'm glad Magnus found me before I decided to go back on my own because I'm not even sure how I found my way down here and probably wouldn't have found my way back out.

When we're back to the familiar corridors of the institute that I'm used to my stomach starts to feel rocky again, exactly like it had this morning. "Magnus I don't feel too good" I moan stopping in my tracks. He anticpates what is about to happen and conjures up a bucket just as I start to throw up the contents of my stomach. Even when I stop my head is still spinning and I try to get up only to sway on my feet and almost fall. Magnus catches me and holds me up, he the vanishes the bucket and continues to walk me back to the others still holding on to me protectively.

We eventually make it back as my eyes are starting to droop, today has been really exhausting, and to think I woke up in such a good mood this morning. Everyone is gathered back in the library, Jace was pacing back and forth, probably worried about me. When he turned and saw me he rushed over and gathered me up into his arms and carried me bridal style over to a couch. I could hear a brief conversation occurring between Jace and Magnus about the possibility of me being sick and Magnus' theories that I had food poisoning or a stomach flu. He then mention led something about a potion to settle my stomach and left with Alec hand in hand.

Jace sat with me for a few more moment me and eventually Izzy and Simon also left, and I had begun to fall asleep, so Jace carried me to our room and place me on the bed pulling the covers up over me. He then walked around the other side and replaced his clothes with some sleep pants and slid under the covers next to me.

I awoke before Jace the next morning, I turned over to see him sleeping so peacefully, his hair falling over his face at odd angles, he looked perfect. I tore my eyes away from him and carefully pulled back the covers of the bed and keep over to the bathroom, so as not to wake him. Once I entered I closed the door behind me and walked over to the shower turning it on and peeling away my clothes and slipping in. The heat of the water stung but at the same time felt soothing against my skin. I grabbed a lemon scented shower gel and lathered up my body, in an attempt to scrub away all the traces of yesterday. I ended up glowing a ruby red colour by the time I had decided to get out of the shower.

I then wandered over to the sink and opened the half of the closet that Jace had reserved for me, I removed my toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing my teeth. Afterwards, I replaced my toothbrush and noticed so thing else that had gown untouched in the closet. My heart began to race. No how could I not have noticed. My head is spinning, but I have never thought so clearly in my life. Of course now it all makes sense, the sickness and exhaustion, how could I have been so stupid it's been over a month and I haven't had a period. It's the worst possible timing.

I can't be pregnant...

**Okay a bit of a plot twist, as always my beautiful readers I would like to know what you think of the story lines and would like to know how you want this story to go I have a vague idea about the plot line but at the moment I'm just going with the flow. Love you all always, happy reading. Kisses, Louiseee1498 xxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Surprises

Chapter 6: Surprises.

**City Of Demons **

**I do not own anything of Cassandra Clare or any of the characters mentioned in this fan-fiction from the Mortal Instruments. The only things I own are the plot, actions and speech.**

**Clary's Point of View**

No, no, no. That's all I can think this can't be happening I can't be pregnant not now. I can't say I haven't thought about having and baby with Jace in the future. But that was far, far, far into the future, when we were safer than we are right now. Because how on earth can we bring a baby into this mess. A baby that would be in danger every single day of his or her life even before its norms it's life will be on the line it already is on the line. What are we going to do?

I'm not even sure Jace wants a baby he might leave me, he may think that's it's not worth saying with me anymore. I wouldn't be able to deal with that I need him I will always need him. I can't do this.

I'm starting to paining sat on the bathroom floor hyperventilating. I try to calm myself down and eventually succeed. Right it may not be true yet all of my symptoms could have just been brought on by stress. Yes that's what could have happened, I need to find out for sure first though. I decide to go to the only person I can trust with this and that's when I end up knocking on Izzy's door.

"Who the hell is that do you even knew what time it is?" I relive no I dot actually know what time it is but I stand patiently outside the door anyway and wait for it to open. Izzy looks surprised when she sees that it's me standing there even more so when she takes in my distressed and disheveled appearance. "Izzy can I talk to you?" And that's all j get to say before I'm being pushed into her bedroom and Simon is being pushed out. I feel a little sorry for him as he looks half asleep and confused, not really sure what events are occurring around him and why he's being kicked out of bed at this ungodly hour.

Izzy walks me over to her bed and pushes my shoulder lowering me down and then looks me seriously in the eyes. "Clary what's wrong? What happened?" As she asks this I break down into sobs again, wow I really need to stop crying so much lately. Between my choking sounds I manage to blubber out "I-I-I - t-thi-ink - I-I'm - p-pre-preg-nant", before I go by to making the choking sounds of sobbing.

Izzy looks at me she'll shocked and still a little tired before she reacts, she starts to walk towards her bathroom room and she comes back with two little boxes. I look up and under closer examination I realise that they are pregnancy tests. At my confused look as to why she has them she answers by saying "I've always had them, just in case" she hands them to me and says "go ahead you can use my bathroom, take them I'll wait".

I take the boxes from her and walk to the bathroom with trepidation, fear raging through my veins like a deadly storm wrecking all that's in its path. I follow the instruction on the packaging and walk out and sit next to Izzy, leaving the two offensive stick in the bathroom while we wait for the result.

"You know whatever the result is we will all be here for you, you do know that right?" I nod in response by trusting my voice but at the same time not trusting her words either I don't think everyone will be as understanding as Izzy in this situation and I hate to think how Jace is going to handle the news. Before we now if the three minutes is up and Izzy walks to the bathroom as I'm too afraid to look she comes back and holds my hand saying together. At the same time we both look down to see a small pink plus sign: positive.

I drop the sticks that I'm holding and hear them clatter to the floor, I thought I should cry or scream or just do anything but I just sit there. Izzy puts her arm around me and we rest our heads against one another. "What do you want to do?" Izzy says eventually. I know what's she's talking about immediately, an abortion or keep the baby. Adoption isn't really an option for shadow hunters it would be difficult to find shakedown hunters to adopt the baby and the child would be too vulnerable in the mundane world with no protection. I already know my answer, I can't kill my own baby I never would be able to do that and I think Izzy knows that too as she doesn't say anything when I say I'm keeping the baby.

"How do you think Jace will react when you tell him" I don't even want to think about telling Jace. I don't know how I'm going to do it what if he leaves me. No I can't think like that, it won't help anything.

My breathing pace has picked up again as I start to panic. Izzy kneels down on the floor in front of me with her hands on my knees. "Clary you need to calm down, all this stress isn't good for you or the baby". I calm down a little but not much. I thank Izzy and mutter something about not feeling well and wanting to go back to bed. She smiles at me sympathetically and follows me out of the door, but walks in a different direction probably off to go and find Simon where ever he may have gone to.

I quickly find my way back to mine and Jace's bedroom and slide back into bed with the still sleeping Jace. As I pull the covered back over me and snuggle into his warmth he pulls me close to him in his sleep, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. His hand rests on my stomach where my baby lies and I cover it with my own. If only he knew. I glance over to the window to see that it's still dark out and that it's probably a good opportunity to get some sleep before I have to wake up again. So I press my body against Jace taking in his warmth and let my eyes drift closed.

When I wake up again Jace is gone I look outside and see that the sun has risen fully and the day is underway. I feel I little nauseous, but not to the point where I feel like I'm going to throw up so I figure that's a good thing.

I walk to the kitchen figuring that where everyone will be but upon fining them at empty, carry on waking down a corridor until I come across church, "where's Jace church?" I ask the cat. He seems to be a little annoyed by that I disturbed him but nevertheless leads me all the way to the training room where I find Alec and Jace practicing hand to hand combat. I watch for a while until Jace brings Alec down to the floor hovering above him holding his arms down with his legs. I cough to alert them if my presence both boys jump a little obviously unaware that anyone was observing their training session.

Jace looks over and smiles at me clearly pleased that I had decided to once again venture out of the depths of our bedroom. He doesn't seem to be able to sense the distress coursing through me at the news that I had earlier discovered. "Want to join us with training" I don't think that would be a good idea with my current state so I wave him of by saying "no actually I was just looking for Izzy, have you seen her?". It's Alec who answers telling me that the last he saw her she was in the library. Jace gives me one of his signature smirks before he walks over to some training blade along with Alec to focus on some sword work.

I then leave on my way to the library where I find not only Izzy but Magnus as well. "Hey Izzy, Magnus" I say to them as I join them one a couch. "Where's Simon?" I question Izzy. "Oh he's still asleep he was pretty exhausted. I feel a little guilty at having kicked him out of his room. "Yeah sorry about that", she only responds by saying "there's nothing to be sorry for Clary".

By this point Magnus is giving us curious glances, obviously onto the fact that something is happening between the two of us that he doesn't know about. And Magnus hates not knowing everything. "What happened last night?" Magnus says. So the straight forward approach seems to be his way around this situation. Izzy looks and me and I just nod at her she can tell Magnus, as long I I can tell Jace I should be the one to do that. But before she can say anything I say "but you have to promise not to tell anyone not even Alec, not until I say you can alright?". After I say this Magnus look a little sceptical at the new we are about to break to him but he nods his head anyway. And Izzy say plain and simple. "Clary's Pregnant".

Magnus clearly shocked by the news looks back and forth between Izzy and myself repeatedly. I look at him and Izzy and say "I don't know how to tell Jace". It's the truth Jace and I have never decided when we want to have children , and if we had I knew the time wouldn't be now not with everything that's happening.

"I think the best way to do it is to get him on his own and just say it. Don't tip toe around the situation, just do it fast and clean like ripping off a bandaid." I have to give it to him Magnus' advice is probably the push I needed to go and tell Jace. I decided to wait until after lunch. We talk in the library for a few hours until Magnus, myself and Izzy decide to make lunch. Magnus and I do most of the cooking and give Izzy a lot of jobs so she feels like she cooking without us actually letting her cook any food (chopping vegetables etc). After about and hour and a half lunch is ready and Izzy calls the boys in to eat and we all sit around the table together the conversation isn't exactly buzzing. I don't even feel very hungry considering my plans for after lunch are making my stomach twist and turn with nerves or is it the morning sickness. I decide it's a mixture of the two but still try to force myself to eat a few mouthfuls from my plate. When everyone has demolished the food we clear up the kitchen all together.

Then I walk over to Jace and say "we need to talk" he looks at me suspiciously and says "what about?", I answer by saying not here and take his had and pull him up towards our bedroom. When we get there he walks in ahead of me and I close the door behind us. I then all over to the bed and sit down, all the while not looking Jace in the face. I knew by this point everyone else would know except for Jace I had planned it with Izzy that her and Magnus would tell the others I could not go through the ordeal of telling them today as well as Jace.

"Clary what's wrong you're scaring me" Jace says his voice shaking slightly. I only just realise that I have tears running down my face and have begun to shake. I slowly stand up and look into his eyes. "Jace...I'm pregnant" there just like ripping off a bandaid, fast.

It was like the world had frozen waiting for his response a thousand emotions swimming through his eyes as I looked up at him. I look down not baring looking at him anymore. I'm sobbing now not being able to control my emotion I just wanted Jace to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright.

Then it happen so quickly Jace was running out of the door. And I just fell to the floor, my worst fears confirmed, he doesn't want me anymore. I'm alone. I can hear the load echo of the heavy wooded institute doors slamming shut. All the while I lay on the floor sobbing as life falls apart.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger guys...what will Jace do? What will Clary do. Love you all as always please review. I like to know how I'm doing and if you enjoy this story. I'll be continuing hopefully later today or tomorrow so don't forget to check back in. Kisses louiseee1499 xxxxxxx**


	7. Threats

Chapter 7:

I'm not sure how long Ive been here, on the cold, unforgiving floor. After a while time ceases to exist, for all i know all the clocks of the world could be running backwards. Or time could be spinning by faster than light. I don't care. Not without Jace. Nothing would ever make sense to me without Jace and now he has left me.

I can hear footsteps from the corridor, several pairs. Of course they knew that something had happened they would have heard the institute door slamming shut as Jace escaped from my life. It's Izzy who gets to me first. I can feel her delicate, strong hands lifting me up into a hug as she strokes my hair. The tears are welling back up in my eyes as we sit still on the floor. "What happened Clary? Where's Jace?" This bring on a whole new round of tears. But I choke them down and continue to speak. "I don't know...I told him a-and h-he l-left". The tears are coming hot and fast now and I just sit shaking unable to get up.

I can here Alec muttering how he is going out to try and find Jace so that he doesn't do something stupid, and then he quickly leaves. Of course Jace does idiotic things when he's upset, he could get himself killed. And it would be my fault if something bad happens I didn't stop him from leaving, could I have stopped him? I'm not sure but I could've tried instead I just sat the weak and let him run.

"Clary what happened exactly what did he say or do before he left do you know where he went?". I know Magnus is only trying to break the tension and get the full story. Can't they understand that I have already told them everything I know? "I already told you" I'm starting to get a little aggravated now "I told him that I'm pregnant he stared ahead blankly for a few seconds and then ran. He didn't say anything do anything or tell me where he is going" my voice rising slightly towards the end.

I can hear Izzy mutter "I'm going to kill him" under her breath before she eventually says "he probably need some time to think Clary, this is a lot for him to take in". This sets me off shouting everything I've thought since Jace left.

"You don't think I know that" I say standing up for the first time since everyone arrived "I know it's a lot for him to take in, because it's a lot for me to take in. The difference is he can run from it. For me there is no running away. I'm the one that has to live with this constantly, not him. So he does not get my sympathy. Not right now." By the end I'm shouting and slightly out of breath, so I sit down on the edge of the bed.

My head is pounding from the stress and I can feel the nausea burning in my stomach. I'm the one who is suffering here how could he have done that? He should have been here for me, holding me telling me that everything is going to be okay. Everything is not going to be okay: Sebastian's back and trying to hint me down, my mother is going to kill me when she finds out, Jace left. And I'm having a baby.

This is the first time I've really thought about it in that way. I've thought about the fact that I'm pregnant just not so much about the end result. A baby. I'm not sure I can do this, how can k be a mother and take care of another person when I can't even take care of my self? how am I supposed to do that on my own? What if Jace doesn't want a baby? All these thought and more bounded around in my mind only increasing my headache.

"I'm not sure if I can do this" I say, it's barley audible but I know in the silence of the room everyone could hear me. There's the sound of footsteps making their way towards me and Simon kneels in front of me, his hands on my knees. For the first time since everyone arrived maybe the first time since he found out that I'm pregnant he speaks.

Simon's Point of View.

I couldn't believe it, Clary's pregnant, I still wasn't sure what this girl meant to me. I feel the need to protect her like a sister just from general instinct but I can't remember much other than that.

Seeing her now breaking down like this makes my heart break for her. This strong hearted, selfless girl torn down by a world that's been nothing but cruel to her. I walk over to her and place my hands on her knees as a kneel down on the floor.

"Yes you can do this Clary, you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. I know that you can do absolutely anything that you set your mind too. You've done so many amazing and brave things this is just another one of them". When am am finished she looks a little more settle but still unsure of herself. I think that's the best reaction in going to get out of her until Jace decides to grace us all with his presence.

Back to Clary's Point of View.

Simons right, or at least I think he is. But this is so hard, and without Jace it seems almost impossible. I wouldn't be alive right now if it want any for him. But then I wouldn't be pregnant either. Don't blame him Clary both of you did this not just him.

We are now moving to the library so as to be more comfortable to wait for Alec to see if he finds Jace. I'm so tired and it's barely 5 o clock I lay down on one of the couches, emotionally exhausted and wait to see if Jace will come back to me.

I'm not sure how long I was asleep but now that I'm waking up I can here shouting coming from downstairs and the library is empty.

I walk downstairs towards the grand oak doors and see Jace standing slightly behind Clary as Izzy shouts a string of insults and curses at him. He looks ashamed of himself and I feel sorry for him before I remember what he did.

I start to walk forward and her sees me and sighs my name "Clare I can explain". But I don't give him the chance I walk over to him and slap him.

Everyone stands staring as the loud crack echoes thought the entrance hall of the institute. "No, what is there to explain? I needed you and you left me". He looks down at his feet ashamed at the way he reacted.

"I just needed time to think Clary". That's its, that's his response after leaving me, his pregnant girlfriend sobbing on the bedroom floor. "I'm sorry Clare".

"Yeah, me too" that all I said before walking back up stairs to our bedroom and putting an extra strong locking rune on the door so that Jace wouldn't be able to force his way in.

The next morning I'm waking up and I still don't feel any better, last night I cried my self to sleep. Now I feel emotionally and physically drained, so far I'm not loving pregnancy.

I walk out of my bedroom door and see Jace asleep in an uncomfortable position propped up against the wall next to the door. I tiptoe past him not wanting to wake him up, I'm still not ready to forgive him or even talk to him for that matter. I make my way to the library, no one else would be there yet it's still quiet early, I just couldn't sleep.

I walk over to the table upon which we had lots of papers and books to aid is in our Sebastian research. Wow. This is all so messed up. How can we even start to get through this? We have absolutely no idea where to even start.

That's when it catches my eye, a piece of paper that doesn't match the rest. It's new not like the dusty, yellowing pages of the library books. I casually pick it up and strait away wish I hadn't.

_Hello Little Sister,_

_I see my visitors seemed to have failed in their collection of you last time. Trust however that I will not fail again, I will be coming. Soon. Be ready._

_Sebastian._

As soon as I read it in aware that I'm shaking, and letting out an ear splitting scream. The paper dances through the air to the floor as it slips through my fingers. No this can't be happening. He was here. He help paper in his hands. I feel the sudden need to wash my self clean of him and run to the kitchen which has the closest available sink.

I'm scrubbing at my hands with tears streaming down my face, then the others walk in the room finding me this way.

Jace walks over to me and turns the faucet off and dries my hands with a towel. After this he just holds me whispering sweet nothings in my ear. "He was here" I choke out.

"I know but he's not anymore and everyone's okay". I know he's right but that still doesn't change the fact that the person who is trying to kidnap me was here while we were all asleep and we didn't know and couldn't stop him.

"What's stopping him from coming back we can't hide or escape from this, we will have to fight him head on. But we don't even know anything about what he's planning or whose helping him we may not even stand a chance." I know as soon as I've said it that it's completely true. We've gotten by mainly on ouch before now, but what happens when we run out of luck? "It's not just us anymore" I say. I don't know how Jace will react to this reference to the baby but he continues to hold me saying i know over and over. I'm just not sure he does know, this baby is inside me I'm responsible for its life, but how can I protect a baby when I can't even really protect myself.


End file.
